


Mission Accomplished

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [62]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: "Mission accomplished, Sam. Now you and Thea won't have to worry about Malcolm anymore."





	Mission Accomplished

Fandoms: General Hospital/Arrow  
Title: Mission Accomplished  
Characters: Sam McCall and Oliver Queen  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Oliver Queen  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: "Mission accomplished, Sam. Now you and Thea won't have to worry about Malcolm anymore."  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 139

Word used: Wealth

Drabble # 62: Mission Accomplished

The wealth that Oliver's family had didn't interest Sam in any way. The only thing she cared about was her boyfriend Oliver and his younger sister Thea, who was her best friend.

They were her family now, since her mother and sisters had long since lost touch with her. So now Sam had a new family, one she loved more than anything and she knew loved her back.

Sam looked up when Oliver walked into the living room a few moments later. "Did you take out Malcolm?" She asked when he joined her on the couch and slipped an arm around her.

Oliver nodded and kissed Sam's cheek. "Yeah, I did. Mission accomplished, Sam. Now you and Thea won't have to worry about Malcolm anymore." He sighed. "I hate the idea of killing Thea's Dad, but she's better off without him."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews


End file.
